Goodbye
by midorinohime
Summary: "Yoh… Anna loves you… you should know that…. Well... you should've known that a long time ago… ne?" I am just confused right now. Yoh sighed. Ren is right. I know she loves me but what's this feeling? Something is just isn't right..
1. Goodbye

**TITLE**: Goodbye by ~mnh

**DISCLAIMER:** SK?? not mine. I still want to write stories. .

**AaAaA**

"People think a soul mate is your perfect fit, and that's what everyone wants. But a true soul mate is a mirror, the person who shows you everything that is holding you back, the person who brings you to your own attention so you can change your life.

A true soul mate is probably the most important person you'll ever meet, because they tear down your walls and smack you awake. But to live with a soul mate forever? Nah. Too painful. Soul mates, they come into your life just to reveal another layer of yourself to you, and then leave.

A soul mates purpose is to shake you up, tear apart your ego a little bit, show you your obstacles and addictions, break your heart open so new light can get in, make you so desperate and out of control that you have to transform your life. ~ **Elizabeth Gilbert (Eat, Pray, Love)**

**AaAaA**

It was a normal day, as normal as it can be for the not so normal beings, who live at the En Inn. Hours pass by without anyone noticing. They are all busy with the chores the blonde itako asked them, nah… not asked but commanded would be the right term, to do. You would never hear the word request or ask from her. It's either you do it OR you do it. No choice. No other options. They were quite used to it now that they don't mind doing those everyday chores.

We can say that the said itako who was just watching her favorite drama on TV was the luckiest and the most blessed human on earth. She has a beautiful easy life with a kind, warm-hearted fiancé, and even though she does not show it, she is also happy when those moronic friends of her fiancé were at their place. What a perfect little world, ne? But happy..??? Yes she is happy. She's grateful that Kami gave her these people to rescue her from total destruction. They gave her all that helped her breakout of her own dark world. So there is something that needs to be done. She has to do it or they will just be hurt and will just be burdened. No other choice. No other options. Now all she had done was thrown back at her. No one can help. Such a pity.

Sometimes, the more important people are to you, the more you have to let them go., the more you have to choose their happiness, their peace of mind. It's the least that you can do to make sure they will have a perfect life. A blissful future. And that would only happen… without… a burden…

"What should be done must be done……" She whispered.

"Huh?" Yoh asked. She did not notice her fiancé enter the living room.

"What?"

"Oh, I just thought you said something……"

"No, I did not." She snapped.

"Oh, Okay." He shrugged and continued cleaning the room.

"By the way Anna, do you want to join us tomorrow? We are planning to go swimming. "

"What made you think that I would go with you and your friends?"

"Well, you know, it's summer already, and it's really getting so hot" he waited Anna to answer but when he realized that he would get none, he continued. "We can relax and have some fun and we can also buy souvenirs. You like that right?"

"No."

"But……"

"I already made my point so stop bothering me. You. Are. Disturbing. Me."

"Sorry. I just wanted…" he stopped, seeing the glare thrown by his fiancée_. Well, I just want to be with you. You always want to be alone these past few days. You seem so sad and distant_. He walked out of the room and saw his friends eavesdropping.

"Hey! What happened? Will she go with us?" asked his yellow haired midget friend.

"No, she does not want to and she said she does not want us to bother her either." Yoh said walking towards the kitchen.

Pirika sighed. "Anna has been like this lately. I wonder what's wrong with her."

"When she's not watching her soaps, she would be in her room and stay there for hours. She would also eat by herself." Ren added.

"Uhm… Do you think we did something that made her angry? Maybe that's why she's acting like that." Tamao said.

"No, that is not possible. If we angered her, we would be dead meat by now for sure." Horo horo answered.

_Yes. What Horo Horo said is true. She can't be angry. She's just so aloof nowadays. Like she's distancing herself to us. _

They all stopped talking when they saw Anna getting up from her favorite position. She did not even glance at them when she passed.

"I will be late tonight. Don't wait for me." She said as she walked up the stairs.

"Why? Where will you go?" Yoh inquired.

"It's none of your business." Was the cold reply from the itako.

**AaAaA**

It's been a month since Anna started acting weird. Yoh was really worried because she goes out every week and arrives almost twelve midnight. _She won't even let me be with her alone. Once I enter the living room she would make excuses and somewhere else._ Sometimes it irritates Yoh but sometimes it makes him think of dreadful things. _Is Anna hiding something from me? Is she seeing someone else? Maybe she already found the man she will truly love. What if she does not want to be with me anymore?_ Those silly thoughts that a lover usually thinks if his beloved is giving him a cold shoulder still continued to haunt him.

"Yoh?"

He looked up and saw the silhouette of a boy his age in front of him. He can't see his face for the light coming from the sun is blinding him. "Yes?" he asked none the less.

The boy moved and sat down beside him. That was when he realized that it's Ren. "Ah… Ren…. What is it?"

"What are you doing here alone? Don't tell me you're planning to commit suicide?"

"Eh??? No… no… no….definitely not. Hehe. I was just thinking about Anna. She's been acting really strange, ne?"

"Yeah, well… if you are really bothered by it, why don't you ask her?"

"I can't even go near her these days. It's like she's avoiding me."

"Hmmmmm…."

"I do not know what to do anymore" Yoh said covering his face with both his hands.

"It's Anna, so we can't really know what she's thinking unless she wants us to know whatever it is." Although Ren wanted to help the couple, especially his frien, he could not do anything. He does not even know what their problem is. And judging by how Anna treated them, she won't tell anything to anyone. She'll probably just keep avoiding them.

"Uhm.. Ren…. D-do you think …"

"hn…??"

"……………" S_hould I tell him?_

"What?!!! You're driving me insane here" Yoh knew that Ren did not like waiting nor kept hanging on a lose thread, so he decided to speak up not quite sure how to put what he has in mind to words.

"Oh, uhm.. I- uhm… d-do you think she uhm she already has someone else?"

"……………….."

"It's because she always go home late and she won't even allow me to talk to her even for a minute. She usually is inside her room or outside the house meeting whoever that is. I was just—"

"Yoh…… Anna loves you… you should know that…. Well... you should've known that a long time ago… ne?"

"I am just confused right now……" Yoh sighed and lay down on the grass, finally deciding to drop the subject. _Ren is right. I know she loves me but what's this feeling? Something is just isn't right._

**AaAaA**

_I do not know what love is. I do not know how it feels like to be in love. It may be near me or whispering near my ear, but I won't recognize it. Lo__ve? It is an alien thing to me. So no matter how much I want to help my friend, I will just fail. _The boy with shark like hairstyle roams around the city not quite knowing where to go nor where his feet would lead him. He passed several shops as he walked and walked. He decided to buy his stock of milk as he saw the mart just a few blocks ahead. There were so many people, busy with their own businesses but what caught his eyes was the blonde girl wearing a red bandana. He started to walk towards her when he saw someone talking to her. It was a man just a few years older than them. He has a long unruly black hair. He was wearing a suit like the other young adults who wanted to look grown up. _He was good looking but nothing that would capture Anna's attention. Yoh is better. _He finally continued walking towards them when he saw the guy hugged the blonde. She looked like she's enjoying what the man was doing. _How dare you. _He run towards the two, shoved Anna away from the embrace of the guy and punched him. She heard the girl scream and a lot of people were now looking at them.

"What do you think are you doing, you baka!" Anna yelled at him and rushed to the side of the guy. "Are you okay?" she asked, worried.

The violet haired boy smirked. "Well… well… well… what do we have here, huh? Anna? You care for him and rushes to his side right away when all you do to your fiancé is make him worried. You clearly have some guts" he said. "You know you just have to tell him that you already love someone else. Do not hurt him more than what you are doing now."

"Shut up, Tao." She muttered, her back to him, and continued asking the guy with worry. "I am really sorry, Luke. I'll just see you again next week." The guy nodded and looked at the violet haired guy. He bowed and walked the opposite direction from them. She whirled around and glare at her fiancé's friend. "What did you do that for?!"

"Oh? What did I do that for? WHAT DID I DO THAT FOR?!!!! FOR MY FRIEND!!!! I WON'T LET YOU MAKE A CUCKOLED OF HIM!!!" he stopped shouting when he finally saw Anna's face. She's crying. Thick tears continued flowing down as she looked at him sorrowfully. "Why are you crying? You are cheating on Yoh and YOU are the one crying? Oh, woman!!!" He yelled again. Anna did not stop crying. She looked down on her feet and cried silently.

"Do you love that guy? Why did not you tell Yoh?" Ren asked after a few minutes when he already sense that he can now talk to her calmly.

Anna raised her head and looked at him. She's still crying. Her eyes now red and puffy and she also has big bags under her eyes. "Come with me." She said and walked towards the café near the mart.

**AaAaA**

"Tadaima!" Ren called in and went straight to the living room. Anna, however, went up stairs and slammed the door shut.

"Hi Ren!" Yoh shouted when he saw him. "Where did you go?"

"Oh, just here and there. Nothing that special."

"Oh, I see. Have you seen Anna? Dinner is ready." Yoh said. Ren walked to where his friend was. He's wearing an apron and setting the table up for four. "I prepared all her favourite today so she won't be upset." He stated, grinning widely at his friend.

"She's in her room but she already ate." Ren said not looking at Yoh knowing that it would only add sorrow to his friend's heart. "Do not worry. I'll call her and tell her that you cooked her favourite." Ren walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the stairs. He followed the wooden hallway and stopped right in front of Anna's room. "Anna, this is Ren." He said.

"What do you want?" Anna asked through closed doors.

"Dinner is ready, please go down and eat with us."

"I do not want to."

"A deal's a deal, Kyouyama. Go down now and put a stoic face if you want but do not let your fiancé feel more pain for now." He heard a soft sound of footsteps towards the door. It opened slowly and revealed Anna in her yukata. "Go change in your dress first. We'll wait for you down stairs." After a few minutes, Anna sat down next to Tamao. She did not look at any of them nor attempt a conversation. She just ate quietly, her hair hiding her face, and went back to her room without a single word.

"What's wrong with Anna-sama? Is she sick or something?." Tamao said, frowning a little at the direction where Anna went to. No one answered her not because they were just plainly rude but because of a different reason. Yoh did not answer for he knows not what to say while Ren did not answer because he does not want to.

Upstairs, Anna cried herself to sleep. Her sobs lulled her to sleep like a lullaby. She wondered how many tears she still has because she's been like these for over a month. She knew that crying alone won't help her. It won't even solve the problem she's dealing with now "How will I tell you? I do not want you to be hurt…"

**AaAaA**

Everyday is a new beginning. Everyday is another chance to right what ever wrong you did yesterday and everyday is another fair shake to let your love one feel how you feel about her. It might not be a good day but you can always make it good just for her. Everyday…

Yoh woke up feeling highly energized for another sleep he just had. He stretched his arms and gave out a large yawn. He looked out of the window and saw that the sun was now starting to say hello. Its warm rays poking his sleepy limbs as if saying, 'hey! Wake up now sleepyhead. Don't be a lazy bum' He covered his eyes with the back of his hands and smiled. His gaze wandered around the room... _So messy. Good thing Anna did not enter this room or I might be done for. _He thought smiling o himself, he started to clean his room and put the CDs on the rack and sweep the floor. After tidying his room, he went down stairs and set out the ingredients he will need for breakfast.

"Yoh-sama, let me do that for you," Tamao said, as she stepped towards him carrying a load of groceries..

"It's okay, Tamao. I'll do this. Anna would want to have a heavy meal for breakfast. You can just set the table while I am preparing our breakfast." He said. Then he stopped what he's doing and looked at her. "And after that, can you please wake Ren and Anna up so we can eat together?"

"Sure, Yoh-sama." As she proceeded to what her master told her. He saw her set four plates on the table and marched up the wooden staircase. He was humming happily while serving the food. When he heard Tamao call out his name.

**AaAaA**

Yoh ran outside. He did not stop when he came across his other friends.

"Yoh!" Manta called him again but he just ran and did not look back. He's like searching for someone. He was about to call hima agin and run towards him when he saw Ren ran past him. HE called out to him instead. "Ren!"

But like Yoh, he did not make any effort to stop and tell them what's happening. He heard their other friends taking to someone. He turned his head towards the sobbing noise and realized that it was the bubblegum haired Tamao. She burst into tears when Horo horo and the others asked her.

"Tamao… what's happening?" the blue-haired Ainu asked.

"S-she… r-ru-run-away…" she said while sobbing. "She…"

"Who? Who runaway?" Pirika, a long hair similar to her brother's hair color asked.

"Miss…miss a-ann-na," she said. After hearing that, they helped Yoh and Ren to look for Anna. They do not know what really happened but they know enough that it would mean the world to their friend so they started calling out Anna's name. They searched for in every crook and crannies of Tokyo. And that's saying something because Tokyo is quite big and the people were starting to go out and start their day, oblivious to the pain of a certain chocolate haired boy running around the city.

After a few hours of running and looking for Anna, they stopped and went to the park.

_Where are you, Anna? Why did you do this? Why? _Yoh sat down the bench and looked down at his feet. Ren peered at his friend. He looked like he was about to tell him something but decided against it.

"Aghhhhh!!!! Why did she runaway?" Manta bellowed.

"If there's only a way of knowing where she is, we could've sav…" Pirika was statement was cut off by her brother's yelling voice.

"That's it!!!!" Horo horo yelled.

"Huh?"

"That's it! We just need to find out where she is,"

"Well, duh. That's the problem we do not know wher…"

"Of course we would know where she is. Tamao, do you have kokkuri board? We have to call the spirits and ask them to help us find Anna." Horo said.

"Wow, I was staring to think that you are now really evolving, Boro Boro." Ren smirked, taunting the blue-haired Ainu. "From being a pea-brained Ainu to being a bird-brained Ainu." And the argument continued after that until Yoh spoke.

"Let's do that then, Tamao." He said with his eyes still cast down.

Tamao set her kokkuri board on the gravel and started. She closed her eyes and started summoning one of the spirits in Tokyo.

"What is it that you want from me?" the guy with a weird moustache floating asked her.

"We would like to ask a favour," she answered.

"What is it that you want from me?" he asked again.

"We would like to ask for you and all the spirit's help. We need to find Anna, the itako. Do you know her?" she asked.

"Who would not?" he replied. "She is really scary, she's feared among the spirits here, but she's quite a beauty."

"Have you seen her?" Yoh Asked the pale floating form.

"Nah… but we will look for her. I'll send someone to tell you the news. If… there is…" he added. He was about to leave when he saw the violet haired boy, who's having a fight with the blue haired one. "Oh, I've seen him before." He said.

"Who?" Yoh asked.

"That boy." He stated, pointing his transparent finger at Ren. "Yeah! I saw him with the itako at Tokyo. He was shouting things at her and the girl cried. I haven't seen her cry that way before. She's really weeping that time… oh, I should go now." He said as he saw Yoh's reaction and the other boys stopped fighting. All eyes now looking at Ren.

"What does he mean by that?" Yoh asked his friend.

"Let me explain, Yoh." He said.

"You better do that." Yoh suggested.

**AaAaA**

"I am sorry Yoh, but Anna made me promise not to tell you anything about it."

"Just spit it out, okay?!" Yoh shouted. He does not want to put all his anger and grief on Ren but he just kept a secret from him. And not an ordinary secret but a really personal one.

He started telling what he saw at the streets, telling him of how he thought Anna was cheating on him, how he punched the guy, how the people looked at them, and… "she asked me to have a talk with her. She told me that the man I punched was a doctor, HER doctor. She told me that she's been feeling really weird last two months. It's like everything she touch slips from her hand. When she's about to move, she feels so weak that she don't even have the strength to stand up. It would happen occasionally but she fears that as time goes by she would just be a burden to all of us. Although That was the time she told me that she had an ALS (-1-). I tried to reason out and say that she won't be a burden but she wouldn't even listen to me." He looked at Yoh and then continued. "So I made a deal with her, I asked her to stay with us and don't make you worry too much because what she's doing lately. I promised to help her tell you about her illness."

"Why did not you tell me right away?" Yoh asked.

"Because I thought that she will never leave, that she'll do what we talked about. Stay with us through it all. I do not know what she's thinking now."

"We really need to find her now…" Manta said, wiping the tears of his eyes.

_Anna…Why? Why didn't you tell me?_Yoh kept asking, already knowing the answers to his questions.

**End of the First Chapter**

**AaAaA**

**(-1-) ALS**-- **Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis** is a rapidly progressive, invariably fatal neurological disease that attacks the nerve cells (neurons) responsible for controlling voluntary muscles. In ALS, both the upper motor neurons and the lower motor neurons degenerate or die, ceasing to send messages to muscles. Unable to function, the muscles gradually weaken, waste away, and twitch. Eventually the ability of the brain to start and control voluntary movement is lost. Individuals with ALS lose their strength and the ability to move their arms, legs, and body.

****

I'll end the story on my next update.

Would you like Anna to die?

Do you think the gang will successfully find where she is?

Hmmmmm…. I really do not know hahahahahahahaha

Maybe I'll just let Anna die... tsk tsk.. So I can have Yoh to myself... teehee.

See you next chapter.


	2. Searching for You

**Title:** Goodbye

**Summary: **

"Yoh…… Anna loves you… you should know that…. Well... you should've known that a long time ago… ne?"

"I am just confused right now." Yoh sighed. _Ren is right. I know she loves me but what's this feeling? Something is just isn't right…_

**Disclaimer: **Not Mine. Never will T-T

**Recap:**

"Why did not you tell me right away?" Yoh asked.

"Because I thought that she will never leave, that she'll do what we talked about. Stay with us through it all. I do not know what she's thinking now."

"We really need to find her now…" Manta said, wiping the tears of his eyes.

**AaAaA**

**Goodbye**

**Chapter 2**

It's already the second day Anna's missing and we still don't have a clue where she could be. She's not even at the river side we usually go to. She's also not in Izumo with Obaa-san. I scoured every nook and crannies of Tokyo bur she's no where to be found. Do I just have to give up on her? _No! _My mind shouted. I can't giver her up. No matter what condition she's in and no matter how burdensome she may be, I would always want her to be with me. Besides, I would never think of her as burden, she's far from being a burden to me.

I haven't slept since she left. The gang urged me to eat even a meal or two but I just can't force myself to do so. I can't, considering that Anna's hurting right now.

"You have to eat, Yoh-dono," Amidamaru pleaded. "If Miss Anna comes back and sees you like that she won't be pleased."

"Amidamaru has a point, Yoh," added his little friend. "Besides, how will you take care of Anna if you can't even take care of yourself?" he asked.

They are right. I should at least be Anna's strength. I should try my best and find her as soon as possible. I love her. I want her. I need her. No matter how short our time is together. I would always want her.

"Here, Master Yoh," Tamao said, pushing his breakfast towards him. He looked at eat while the people around him wished for him to finally get a grip of himself and eat the food. "It's your favorite and also bought some oranges, le' me get it." She went out of Yoh's room and run down the stairs to retrieve what she said she would get for him.

"She's worried sick about you, all of us are, so please Yoh eat and for sure we'll find something that can lead us to Anna." Manta said, observing Yoh's countenance.

"Thank you, guys," I smiled. "I'll keep that in mind." I started eating the food they gave me and felt how hungry I have been. Manta and the others were about to leave the room when I called out to them and said, "And guys, thank you for helping me find Anna, I'm in debt with y'all forever."

"Don't mention it Yoh," said the cerulean haired Ainu. "We'd better go now, at least find some traces!" he said as he ran down and out of the house.

"Bye Yoh, see you this afternoon." I decided to stay in the house for the hope that Anna would come back to me and share her pain with me. I hoped and hoped but everyday she's not here grew wider and wider and I my sadness tripled for the ninth time. _Where are you, Anna? Please come back… Come back here with me…_

**AaAaA**

Normal POV

"Did you find her?" Pilika asked her brother.

"No. We've been searching for a week now and we can't still find her."

"Ren, don't you know where to find her doctor?" she asked the pointed haired boy on her right side.

"No," he answered simply. "How would I know? I only saw him once and in the middle of the busy streets of Tokyo…" his voice trailed off as he remembered something. Snapping his fingers, he exclaimed, "Why did not I think of that!"

"What is?" Manta asked him, hoping that it would lead them to Anna. He did not like Anna that much but it does not mean that he does not care for his friend's fiancée. She's a little bit harsh than most of the girls he know but he can proudly say that she's free from inhibition. So all the bad traits she had transformed to good traits. And aside from that, Yoh loves her so much.

"The Office of the doctor might be in that area! Let's go!" he yelled as he ran towards the busy streets of Tokyo.

**AaAaA**

Normal POV

"Oi! We've been walking and walking around here and we can't still find the place you are saying!" Horo Horo yelled at his friend.

"That's the reason you are always a loser, baka, you never learned how to be patient." He answered back.

"YOU SHARK HEAD MOR--,"

"Shut up! I think this is it." They stopped in front of the mart.

"Are you kidding me, Tao? This is the mart! How can Anna be here?!"

"Open your eyes! Tch!" Ren yelled back. "I always knew that you are an idiot. I was not aware that you are also blind. Look in between the mart and the restaurant." He said pointing at the said space.

They all looked where Ren was pointing his finger. It was a very narrow staircase. And at the top of the staircase there goes the sign board. It says the name of the clinic in black bold letter on a white background.

**TAKAHASHI HEALTH CENTER**

Luke Takahashi, M.D.

(Specializes in Neurodegenerative Disease)

"Hey guys, you found it!" Pilika said.

"Yeah, did you inform Yoh?" Ren asked her.

"Yeah I already told him to meet us at the mart." She answered.

_Good. I just hope that Anna's here or that the Doctor knows where Anna is._

After a little while, Yoh arrived at the meeting place clearly out of breath because of running all the way from the Inn to the Mart. "Is she there?" he asked.

"We don't know yet," Horo horo said, "We are waiting for you. Let's go."

They all marched up to the clinic. Yoh was very nervous. What_ will I do? What will I tell her? How will I convince her to go back? What can I do to make her stay? _

They knock on the wooden door of the clinic. A minute after that, the door opened revealing a very motherly nurse. She's smiling at them warmly and asked them, "Good gracious! Are you all sick?" with a worried face.

"No, Ma'am, we are looking for Dr. Takahashi. Is he here?" Manta asked politely.

"Ah, yes, his hear dearest, but you have to wait because he is with a patient right now. Can you wait?" she asked.

"Yes," Yoh answered this time. _I won't allow to ever have this chance of having Anna with me again slip away. _"Can you please show us where we can wait for him?" he asked.

"This way please," she ushered them to a small but neat office. "This is Dr. Luke's office. Just wait for him here. I'll tell the secretary to give you something to eat." She said and left us to our own devices.

"Nice," Horo Horo said, looking around the room. They were seated at the cozy sofa of the office, facing the mahogany desk of the doctor. Beside it was a very enormous cabinet that was filled of many folders. _Maybe, that's his patients' files. _Yoh thought.

He noticed a photo frame on the desk and a silver Mac book. There were also a lot of files on the table but neatly piled on top of it. Behind the desk was the window. It's a glass window. It enabled them to see how beautiful the night sky was that time. _I wish Anna's here with me to see this beautiful scenery._

They all stood up when they heard the doorknob turn. And there he was, Dr. Takahashi looking immaculately handsome on his uniform.

"Mrs. Suzuki told me that you were looking for me. How may I help you?" he asked, sitting down on his swiveling chair.

"We just wanted to know if you have any idea where we can find Anna Kyouyama." Yoh asked him. _There is no time to beat around the bush. _

"And may I know who you all are?" he asked him back not answering Yoh's question. "Ah…" he drawled. "You were that boy who--,"

"Well, you see…" Ren started but was cut off by the doctor.

"It's okay. Anna already told me the situation last time. We don't have any 'relationship' as you may call it." He said casually.

"Yeah, I know that now. We all know. So do you know where she is?" Ren asked again the question formerly asked by Yoh.

"Yes, but she asked me not to tell anybody where she lives now." He said. "Why would I tell you anyway?" He questioned the gang.

"Because we are her friends and we need to see her."

"Yeah, and her fiancé is here with us," Manta added, standing up, well, it did not make any difference though.

"I see, and who among you is her fiancé?" he asked now, looking serious and solemn.

"I am…" Yoh declared. They looked at each other for a while befor the doctor said,

"Can you please leave us alone for a moment?" he said. He also stood up and faced the dark sky seen through the window as the rest of the gang went outside.

**AaAaA**

Yoh's POV

"Where is she?" I asked him almost pleadingly.

"She's somewhere here in Tokyo but I am afraid she does not want to be found."

Yoh paced around the room. "Please tell me where she is Dr. Takahashi, I don't want her to go through this alone." He implored. "I love her and I want to be with her."

"You do? Even if she'll just be a burden to you and your friends?"

"She'll never be a burden." He stated.

"You are saying that now because you don't know yet what will happen to her. What the disease would do to her"

"No. I don't care what disease she has I just want to be there for her. Please I beg you."

"…………….."

"Do you want me to kneel down? What do you want me to do for you to tell me where she's staying?" staring to kneel down but Luke stopped him.

"She's at my house in Shibuya. I'll ask my driver to bring you there. But you have to go alone."

"Okay."

**AaAaA**

Yoh's POV

"I need to go there alone guys, I hope you understand." I explained to my friends the situation the doctor told me.

"We do. Just bring Anna back home okay?" Pilika said. The gang knows that their job is already done. This time I need to solve this alone and convince Anna to go back to En Inn.

"I will." I said with determination in my voice. I then waved goodbye at my friends and got inside the car.

"You are Miss Anna's fiancé?" asked the chauffer. He was looking at me through the mirror.

"Yes, I am. Do you often see her" I asked him, keeping the eye contact firm.

"Not often because she's always inside the house. I only see her if Dr. Luke asks me to get something in the house."

"Is she okay?" I asked again. "I'm sorry for pestering you about her but…"

"It's okay, I know how you feel." Was the last word he said. We continued the journey in deafening silence. After an hour, we finally arrived at Luke's house. "We're here," It was a pretty big house for a single man.

I thanked the chauffer and stepped out of the car feeling like I will meet my fiancée for the first time all over again.

**AaAaA**

Anna's POV

_I wonder what he's doing now. A week without him and here I am, missing him already. I need to train him to live without me. But would it be okay if…_

**DING DONG! DING DONG!**

_Who could that be? Is Luke home early today? _Anna got upright and walked down the hallway that'll lead her to the main door.

"You're early to--," I was shocked to see a face I was not expecting. _Am I dreaming? What is he doing here? _We just stared at each other for a long time. All kinds of emotion seem to overwhelm my whole being: Shock, Anger, Hurt, Sadness, and Happiness. I don't know what to do anymore. I can't move. I am rooted to the spot. My whole body ached for him. I heard my voice speak on its own…

"Yoh…"

--

_"Just let me wait a little while longer, _

_Under your window in the quite snow. _

_Let me stand here and shiver, _

_I'll be stronger if I can see your light before I go. _

_All through the weeks I've tried to keep my balance. _

_Leaves fell, then rain, then shadows, _

_I fell too. _

_Easy restraint is not among my talents, _

_Fall turned to Winter and I came to you. _

_Kissed by the snow I contemplate your face. _

_Oh, do not hide it in your pillow yet! _

_Warm rooms would never lure me from this place, _

_If only I could see your silhouette. _

_Turn on your light, my sun, my summer love. _

_Zero degrees down here, July above. _

"

— **Polly Shulman (Enthusiasm)**

**AaAaA**

Yeah I know I said that I would end the story in this chapter but I planned to add something else… I am writing it now… Maybe I'll post it within this week. You won't wait too long! Thank you to all readers and reviewers alike. ^_^


	3. Miracle

**Goodbye**

**Chapter 3**

**Wish**

"Hi!" Yoh waved his calloused hand while grinning at me like nothing's wrong. Like he was just strolling around and came across me at the park, enjoying the warmth of the glorious sun. "Long time no see, Anna." It's almost a week after I last saw him. And now that he's here waving at me like the idiot he is, it took all my will power not to jump to him and hug him with all my might. I want him to tell me everything' will be fine. That he' will be there for me. My heart begged for him as much as I beg to spare my life from kami-sama. I need him.

But then, the thought of hurting him, of him being alone and after I die, of him crying, of him with his heart broken because of me, of me being a burden to him as the life fades away from my grasp, all of those thoughts stopped me from doing so. I banged the door at his face and clung at it for support. "Go away!"'' I yelled.

"Anna, we need to talk," he said calmly through the closed door. "I know this is a very hard situation for you, but please let me be with you."

"I don't want to! " I said, being hard-headed for his sake. "Go away and leave me alone."

"I can't do that. I love you too much to leave you all alone." He whispered loud enough for it to get through me, to feel his sincerity.

"Y-you love me?" I stuttered, tears now threatening to form on my eyes.

"Yes, so please le…"

"Well, I don't. So just let me be." I scuttled towards my room not bothering to close it. There's no one here anyways aside from me. I plopped myself on the soft bed and whimpered silently, helplessly, uselessly, hopelessly.

I want to dash and fall in his arms, hug him tight, never letting go. I want him to wash away my tears and fears with his lazy smile I want him more than the thought of having a second chance to live. "S-sorry…" I sobbed, broken, when someone pulled me and I felt my fragile being engulfed by a strong pair of arms. My sob sounded muffled for I was crying dejectedly on his chest. I looked up to see the face of the man who pulled me almost out of my misery and saw the most wonderful face peering down at me. "Yoh How did y-," he smiled at me broadly as he dangled the keys on his hands. "Luke…" my eyes widened, realizing who could've given Yoh the only key of this haven.

"Yep. He's a very kind man, you know." He said winking at me while chuckling. Then his face became suddenly serious and whispered, "Everything will be fine. Koishii. I am here now. Share your pain and troubles to me. Let me kiss it all away. Don't isolate yourself from me."

"But that's what I want. I wish you to be used to living without me. And… And…" my voice failed me as I began to whimper once more. "I don't want to be a burden."

"You'll never be a burden to me. You are the greatest gift I've ever received."

"Don't say that. I know you just pity me."

"No, I don't pity you. I still want to live," he chortled. "No one would dare to pity Anna Kyouyama. Hehe. And I swear you'll never be burden to me or to any of the gang."

"Never?" I whispered dazed. I also want to stay with him

"Uh-huh.." nodding his head.

"You don't even know what will happen in the future and what this disease will do to me."

"Exactly! That's one of the reasons why I want you to stay with me. So I can look after you. Although Luke is a good man, you can't deny the fact that he still has his own life, his own problems and his own love ones to take care off. And he'll definitely not care for you as much as I do."

"Oh, Yoh," I whispered. I wanted him to stay with me, to continue hugging and comforting me, to say assurances and promises. How I wish I don't have this twice-cursed disease, "I am still fine, right now. But there'll be a time that I will lose my strength to even hold you r hand…"

"Then I'll be the one who'll hold yours," he said and gently held my hand and smiled down at me.

"I won't even be able to hold a spoon to feed my useless self…" I argued still.

"I'll be the one to hold it for you and give you food and water and everything you need. And no, you are not useless."

"I am," I glared at him.

"No you're not. Staying with me and being the reason why I am still living, why would you be useless? You're the one who still gives me reason to breathe…" he touched my lips lightly with the tip of his finger playfully. I can't help but smile at that.. "Is that all, huh? Anna?"

"No," I released myself from his embrace and sat on the bed, resting my back on the headboard. "You know, Luke told me that there'll be a time I won't even be able to get up and out of bed. I won't even have the strength to sit or prop myself up on my elbow. I won't be able to get up and walk along the hallway and down the stairs nor go watch TV in the living room…"

"Then I'll carry you in my arms, just like how the grooms carry their brides, sounds good, ne?" he asked, sitting beside me. He lifted the blanket and pull it over the both of us. I felt so warm and safe, and contentment washed over me.

"I won't be able to take a bath on my own. I'll stink," I said, my face now crimson as I bore my eyes down at the blanket.

He tenderly cupped my chin and tilted my face towards him and said, "Don't worry, I'll still love you even if you smell." He crinkled his nose, pretending to sniff some stench and laughed at the horror look on my face.. "Well, it's true that I will still love you even when you stink like hell, but do you really think I would let my beautiful Anna to smell?"

"I do not want Tamao to give me a bath." I pushed his hands away from my face.

"Did I say that I will let Tamao give you a bath?" he asked me raising an eyebrow.

"I do not want to be bathe by other people, okay?"

"I know," He murmured, leaning closer to me. "That's why I would." I was really shocked to hear this from him. _He will bathe me? That would be so embarrassing! _

"No!" I shouted."I- I- I-…"

"You don't have to be embarrassed Anna. I am your fiancé after all."

"But…"

"No but's and if's," he said looking like a stern teacher. The only missing props would be Yoh wearing a thick rimmed glasses and a stick.

"I won't have the strength to go to the bathroom to pee or to.. uh… well, I would be like a baby."

"Well, you really are my baby, I don't care at all. Anna, I do not care if you won't have the strength to do all the things you need to do. I don't care. I am here. I am your strength. I will be your hands if you need to hold your cup of tea.

"I will be your feet if you need to do go to the john. I will carry you in my arms if you want to watch your favorite soaps downstairs. I'll bathe you; I'll comb your glorious hair. I'll wash you. I'll feed you. I'll love you no matter what. Understand?"

I don't know what to say anymore. I just stared at him and tears started to fall down from my eyes but this time I am not crying because of the physical state I am in now but because that I have Yoh, that I have him as my fiancé. And now I am so sure that he truly, deeply love the same way I do.

He wiped my tears away with his calloused hands and said, "I don't want you to endure everything on your own. I want you to trust in and believe. Everything will turn out fine. For now, just take a rest and sleep. I'll pack your things up. Once you wake up, we'll go home."

_Home_… I smiled as he tucked me in my blanket and kissed me softly. Touching my cheeks lovingly, he whispered, "Sleep tight, Omae." I started to feel sleepy as my eyes slowly drooped down and my lashes fluttered, trying to fight away the sleep. "You have to take a rest Anna. So sleep first then I'll take you back."

"I am afraid to close my eyes," I mumbled. Yoh walked to the other side of the room to get my bag in the closet. He whirled and looked at me. "Huh?"

"I am scared that…"

He nodded to let me know he wanted me to continue.

"…you might…This…know…I mean… might just be a dream. That when I wake up, you'll be-," he walked back towards me. His face showing so much tenderness and love. " This is not a dream," he sounded like he's assuring himself. "No., Not a dream" he said once again as he slipped under the blankets beside me. He pulled me in his warm embrace and said softly, "Let's sleep together then."

My face turned crimson at his words. Seeing the reaction his getting from me, he chuckled. "Oh, no, Anna. It's not the way you think it is. You really need to sleep. We can do more of it in the future. Now sleep and I'll pack the things up later while you are preparing to go back to the Inn."

I closed my eyes let his arms enfold me as I welcome happy dreams…

**AaAaA**

Yoh's POV

I woke up feeling warm and great all the same. A smile brightened my face as I saw the lovely lady sleeping safe and sound beside me. I admire this beautiful creature with some more when someone suddenly spoke.

"Did you have a good sleep?" I looked at the owner of the voice who's sitting contentedly in Anna's bedroom.

"Luke!" I hurriedly got up while trying my best not to wake up the sleeping beauty. "I am very sorry fo-,"

"It's okay. I already packed all of her things, seeing how you managed to convince her." The doctor flashed a knowing grin at me.

"Ah… yeah… well," I felt the heat making my face turn scarlet. "Uhm. Luke, May I ask you something?"

"Sure," He said, now looking more serious because of the tone of his voice. "What is it?"

"Is there really no other treatment that would cure her?"

"Actually, it cannot be cured at all. We can just slow its progress, relieve symptoms and also try to make her more comfortable and happy even though she's in this condition." He does not want to break this news to him but there is no other choice and it they can't avoid it. "There are only some medications that we can give her but after that we can only hope for miracle."

"Yoh?" Anna was now wide awake and panicking for not seeing Yoh beside her.

"I am here, sweetheart. Are you awake enough to pull yourself up and go home with me?" I asked smiling enticingly down at her.

She blushed as she saw Luke smiling at the both of us, smiling at our antics. "You should give your fiancé a chance to love you, Ms. Kyouyama. Now, hurry up. So I can give you and your beloved a ride back home."

"Really?" I exclaimed. "That would be great! I don't have enough money with me to rent a cab. Thank you so much!" When I stole a glance to Anna, she sent me an icy glare. _Hehe. Dying or not she's still the same._ She went to the restroom after seeing me still in the room to tidy herself before she emerged refreshed and ready to go.

"Yes, so hurry or I might change my mind," he said, chuckling as his feet led him out of the room.

"Eh? Wait! Come on, Anna!" I dragged Anna with me and we both ran to catch up with the good natured young doctor.

**AaAaA**

Anna's POV

It's been four months now after I went back to En Inn. I was pretending to watch the soap on TV, boring my eyes on the scene that didn't even reach my ears. I sensed every one of them doing their duties at the Inn. Nothing changed that much. Well, nothing changed, except me. I can feel my strength ebbed away day by day, every minute, every second and I know my time's about to come. My life slowly slipping from my grasp but still, everyone tried their best to keep the way things are before I was diagnosed to have this disease.

I can hear Tamao and Pirika's soft and swift gestures while in the kitchen, cooking our dinner. Horo probably busy wolfing down our stocks of food, Ren, practicing with his power spirit. Manta helping Ryu scour the floor in the hallway and Chocolove playing with Mic outside. They still do their respective chores dutifully and, I must add, excellently. They don't complain anymore, they just do it without me even telling them what to do nor how to do it properly. They worked as if the chores are already a part of them. Yeah. Nothing changed except for…

"Anna, it's time to eat you dinner," Yoh entered the room, carrying a tray of food. It's only porridge and a glass of water for I am now having a hard time chewing the food and even harder swallowing it. "Here," he said, putting down the tray in front of me. He sat beside me and lifted me to sit on his lap. "Open your mouth," he whispered. _God. Even opening my mouth felt as hard as carrying a bucket full of water._

Yoh did every single thing for me, just like what he promised to me that day he went to drag me back home. When I started to lose the strength I have bit by bit, he was there to fill up every ounce of strength I am losing. I can feel death in every bone and muscle aching within me. I know my time is already coming to an end and I know that. There will be a time that I won't even have the power to open my eyes and the strength to breathe. I know that that time is so near now.

But still, I feel so happy, I'll die with a smile on my face, knowing that I am far now to what I had been before: cold, isolated and heartless. I am all but those now. And I must thank this wonderful man beside me for working miracles in my life, a short but very meaningful, happy life. I am contented. I've come to realize how much loving someone and being loved in return can change a person in the most astonishing ways.

If I didn't listen to Yoh and kept on pushing him away, I would probably be dying with tears on my face and with a heavy broken heart. I am very glad I chose to be with him. Now I can rest in peace, with you by my side until my final breath.

"Let's go, Anna. You have to rest now," Yoh took me in his arms effortlessly and marched up the stairs, cautious of his every step.

I rest my head on his shoulder and whispered, "Your training really did a great job on you," almost not audible.

HE smiled down at me. "Yeah," he chuckled lightly and planted a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Are you feeling sleepy now?"

I just looked up at him and smiled, my lids slightly feeling heavy and I just knew at that moment the time has come. He gently lay me down the bed and was about to tuck me in the warm blanket when I touched his hand. Well, tried but not succeeded in doing so. It does not matter for he saw my gesture and understood what I wanted. He got in the bed as he pulled me to him.

"Yoh?" my voice sounded dull and lifeless to my ears.

"Hmmmm?" he grunted, his eyes closed but his lips formed a heart stopping smile. "What is it?

"Kiss me good night, please." I said, trying my best to articulate the words, those few words. He chortled at that and opened his brown eyes.

"Sure" he answered, as his face lowered to fulfill my request, his lips touching mine ever so sweetly. I gave him a wan smile after receiving the heavenly gift from him and said. "Aisheteru, Yoh. You'll always be in my heart and in my soul."

"As you are, too, within mine..." he murmured. "Go get your sleep. It has been a very tiring day for you..."

"Yes, beloved. Aisheteru." I whispered and drifted my dreams…

**AaAaA**

YOH's POV

A knock on the door woke me up. "Yoh?"

_Manta…_

"Yes?" I asked, rubbing the sleep off my eyes.

"There are some visitors who wanted to see you and Anna."

"hmmm." Still not fully awake. I didn't hear the rest of what he said but caught the last part of his news.

"…I think it would be great to have them back after so many years. They'll be here for Anna's birthday too!"

"Do they know of Anna's condition?" I asked.

"I think not, we have lost contact with them for almost two years after the tournament and the last months had been pretty harsh."

I turned my head toward my sleeping angel and smiled. "We should make her birthday the happiest one."

"Yeah. You better wake her up now." Manta smiled. "I'll go ahead and prepare breakfast for both of you," he shouted as he ran down the stairs to get to the kitchen. I heard the clatter of utensils signaling the beginning of Manta's task.

"Anna?" I gently touched her cheeks to wake her up. "Wake up now, sweet. Breakfast time." I whispered in her ears, reaching at to touch her hands. "Anna, dear, time to wakey-wakey, breakfast is ready."

_She should be opening her eyes now_, I thought, dreading the thoughts entering my mind. My heart started beating so fast and I feel myself getting worried by the second.

"Anna… please wake up now. It's not a good joke, love." I pleaded. "Anna," I whined, while shaking her shoulders gently. No Stir. Tears began to form in my eyes as I felt myself panicking. "Oh God! Please, Anna, wake up! Wake up! Open your eyes… _please,"_ I was already shouting; I could hear my friends running up to our rooms with heavy footsteps.

"_ANNA!"I can only hope for a miracle._

**AaAaA**

_The End_

A/N: Whew! It's the end! ^^. I hope you all like the third and last chapter of Goodbye. I still have an epilogue to post maybe next week.

Thank you very much to those who read the story and also to those who review, alert, favorite, and etc. I appreciate every little thing and I hope that you'll also read the other stories.

So, how was it? I would be very glad to hear more of your reviews, thoughts, criticisms, and all. I would base the epilogue from what you wanted to happen to the story this time.

Thanks so much, minna-san! 'till the epilogue!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** _Goodbye_

**Status:** _Complete_

**Date Completed: **_August 6, 2010, 10:35 am_

**Summary: **

"Yoh… Anna loves you, you should know that. Well... you should've known that a long time ago, ne?"

"I am just confused right now." Yoh sighed. _Ren is right. I know she loves me but what's this feeling? Something is just isn't right._

**Disclaimer:** Not Mine. Never will T-T

**Recap:**

"Anna?" I gently touched her cheeks to wake her up. "Wake up now, sweet. Breakfast time." I whispered in her ears, reaching at to touch her hands. "Anna, dear, time to wakey-wakey, breakfast is ready."

"Anna… please wake up now. It's not a good joke, love." I pleaded. "Anna," I whined, while shaking her shoulders gently. No Stir. Tears began to form in my eyes as I felt myself panicking. "Oh God! Please, Anna, wake up! Wake up! Open your eyes… please," I was already shouting; I could hear my friends running up to our rooms with heavy footsteps.

"ANNA!" _I can only hope for a miracle._

**AaAaA**

**Goodbye**

**Chapter 4**

"_A man never knows how to say goodbye; a woman never knows when to say it."_

_Helen Rowland_

**AaAaA**

Tears continued to freely fall down Yoh's eyes. _How could this happen?_ He knows that this will happen someday but he was not expecting it to happen this soon. He grabbed Anna's lifeless form, shaking her a bit, trying to wake her up. _This is just another nightmare, isn't it? _He didn't realize that his friends are now inside Anna's room, looking at him with pity and tearful eyes.

"Yoh," manta started to speak but ren stopped him from doing so. He glared at him for stopping him. He wanted to comfort their friend.

"Don't. Let's just leave him alone for the time being," he motioned for them to follow him downstairs. "We need to talk…"

**AaAaA**

"Oka-san, Manta called," Keiko said, trying her best not to cry hysterically. "Oka-san…" she covered her mouth with her left hand, her shoulders started to shake. "Anna…"

"What happened?" Kino asked, rising from her sit. Keiko dropped on her knees while Kino hurriedly went to hold her daughter. "Keiko! What happened?" she asked again. She already had an idea of what happened but she wanted to refuse to believe it. She could not take whatever had happened. As much as she wants to deny this tragedy, she would not be able to erase the fact that it already happened. "Oh my god…"

"She's so young. I promised to teach her many things about being a wife of an Asakura, how to take care of our young man. Mom, why does it have to be her?"

"Everything happens for a reason, daughter. We should not question Kami-sama's decision. Let's just be there for Yoh as he tries to cope with this sad event." She silently hopes beyond hope that everything would turn out okay.

She assisted her daughter to her futon and asked her to take a rest. That was the time Mikihisa and her husband arrived. They had just gone to the market and they were both talking cheerfully when they felt the gloomy atmosphere in the room.

"Hey, koiishi, what's with this atmosphere? I almost thought someone died because of the gloom and doom aura you both are sending." He chuckled. But when his wife didn't even whack his head for saying such nonsense, he dropped the bags h was carrying. "Don't tell me…" when keiko started weeping again, "Oh, Kami-sama, why now?"

"Otou-san, I'm going to Funbari. Yoh might need us. I'll just tell him you'll come tomorrow." With that, Mikihisa rushed to go out and set to his journey to his mourning son.

**AaAaA**

Yoh didn't know what to do. He just continued to hug his fiancée. He lie down beside her, not wanting to accept everything. He pretended that Anna's just asleep and that she couldn't wake up because of her failing body. Horo and Tamao peaked inside just to hear their friend talking to Anna, murmuring and assuring her.

"Anna, you've been sleeping for too long now. You always nag me about slacking off but here you are doing the same thing. You're no fair," he murmured, shaking his head in disbelief. "You know I won't leave you. Not until you wake up. I'll wait, even if it takes forever, I'll wait." A tear escaped and he wiped it quickly.

"You'll be hungry once you wake up. Maybe I should cook your favorite," he said. "Oh, but if I do that, I have to leave you here alone. No, can't do that. I'll just have to ask Tamao, ne?" he lifted a hand to brush a few strands of golden mop away from her face.

She looked so at peace and he couldn't make himself turn his gaze away. After months of suffering, she lost too much weight. He knew that he gave his best just to make her comfortable, to make her feel happy. Everyone had been very helpful.

"You know, once you wake up, we should thank them all for helping us. You should've seen our great Tao mopping the floor and dusting the whole Inn," his hand now caressing her pale face. He kissed her forehead lovingly and gently as if afraid to wake her peaceful sleep. Then he continued with his monologue, "I could've sworn he stole a few glances at Pilika one time. Do you think they will make a cute couple?"

"_Ren Tao? That shark head! He dared to look at my sister_?" horo fumed silently, only to be hushed by Tamao. They once again listened to Yoh.

Yoh wanted to hear her voice, to assure him that everything's fine. But every second of his monologue was just hardcore evidence that she wouldn't answer him. However, he still refused to believe. He knew he is being stubborn. Before, he told Anna that he would be ready and that he would accept it. Easier said than done. Right now, he's sure that he wouldn't be able to easily let her go. He couldn't do it. He wasn't ready yet.

He had no tears left anymore, but his heart continued to weep. He tightened her gripped on her and closed his eyes. "Anna…Aisheteru… Don't leave…please…"

**AaAaA**

Tamao couldn't take it anymore. She averted her gaze towards Horo and buried her face on her his shirt. She cried for Anna, for Yoh, and for their undying love. She felt horo's arms encircled her in a comforting embrace.

"Tamao, come on. Tears won't solve the problem. Let's go down and hear what Tao wanted to do." They silently walked towards the stairs that will lead them to the kitchens. They could hear hushed voices. When he looked at Tamao, he realized that he still had his right arm around her waist. He quickly let go of her and blushed. _Sheez! This is not the right time for this! _Tamao's face was also crimson now because of the contact. "Uhm… you go in first. " She nodded and went in. Then he followed her. Their friends stopped and turned their heads to look at the both of them.

"What did you do to her?" Pilika asked her brother, seeing the flustered, bushing face of her friend.

"I didn't do anything! I swear." He yelled at his defense. His sister was about to beat the living hell out of him, but good thing Tamao stopped her.

"Pilika, he didn't do anything."

"Don't try to say anything in his defense, Tammy-chan. You obviously cried!" Pilika glared at his brother. She thought that it's her brother's fault why her friend's eyes are red-rimmed and puffy.

"No, no. I cried because of Master Yoh and Miss Anna," she reasoned out.

"Why?" manta asked. "Did he do something stupid?"

"Nah. I think he's going crazy because of Anna's death. He's talking to Anna's lifeless body, just like before." Horo said. Tamao sat down beside Manta and cried silently. Horo, however, continued. "He couldn't take it. He clearly does not want to let her go. With what he's doing now, he's pretending Anna is still alive and denying all this tragedy."

"We can't let this happen!" Pilika exclaimed. "Couldn't we do something about it?" she asked, desperately looking at Ren.

"Why are you looking at me?" Ren looked at her incredulously. "I don't have the power to raise Anna from the dead, you know." He spat angrily. "And aside from that, only Yoh can help himself through this ordeal. We cannot do anything to help him if he woul-," but Pilika suddenly clapped her hands happily. Her face glowing and a big smile formed her lips. She jumped from where she sat and hugged Ren.

"Oh my! Ren, you're a genius!" she exclaimed. Ren and the others just looked at her with have-you-gone-mad stares. But she ignored them and continued to jump up and down happily.

"Oi! Ainu! Would you care to explain why you're so excited and happy at a time like this?" Pilika just winked at him, like she didn't even hear what the great Tao said. She grabbed her bag and took her mobile phone out and dialed a number. She kept on murmuring things like "why didn't we think of that?" "Should have saved us the trouble." She waited the other line to pick the phone up.

"Pilika…" horo started but his sister hushed him.

"Hello! This is Pilika. Yes…"

**AaAaA**

"Who was that?" Ren followed her out of the room and kept on pestering her. "Why aren't you telling us what you're plan is," he muttered "leaving us in the kitchen like that."

"just shut up okay? I wanted to talk to Master Mikihisa so I went out."

"That is not what I'm talking about!" when she still didn't utter a word he continued. "Who was that person you gave a ring after jumping like a crazy woman a moment ago?"

"Just wait and see okay?" she continued to hum happily while sliding the door open, revealing a snow covered garden.

"Where are you going again?" Ren called out to her.

"I'll just have to wait for someone here outside. I asked Master Mikihisa a favor and he's arriving anytime now. "

"It's cold. Why do you have to wait outside? Wait for him inside the Inn. You might catch a cold."

Pilika turned to smirk at him, "ha! Is that worry I'm hearing from the great Tao?" he just glared at her in response. Seeing that she wouldn't get any answer from him, just his ice-cold stare, she walked out of the Inn and sat at the doorstep. She heard Ren groan in frustration. She shivered slightly feeling the biting cold but shrugged it off.

"Pigheaded… stubborn…doesn't listen…." She heard him muttering behind her. It's true that it's quite cold but she does not want to wait inside. She's so excited she can't even contain her happiness. If this won't work she does not know what to do anymore. This is the last chance they will have. This is the only answer. Nothing else. She didn't want to think negatively so she kept her hopes up. _It's so warm…_ she realized that she already has a coat draped around her shoulders. She looked around just on time to see Ren going inside the Inn. She smiled inwardly. _Tao… _

"Ren, can you bring Anna's body in one of the rooms downstairs?" Ren stopped in his tracks but did not answer. She shrugged and turned her head back to the gate, eagerly waiting. Surely, he'll do it nevertheless.

**AaAaA**

The chocolate haired boy opened his eyes, still sleepy. _I fell asleep,_ he thought. Everything around him seemed so dull and lifeless. His heart ached so much. He shifted his weight to look at his fiancée only to find an empty space beside him. He bolted up and ran out of the room, heart beating fast. _No! Where's Anna? They wouldn't do anything without my approval. They wouldn't dare. _

He opened every door upstairs but he still couldn't find her body. He almost flew to reach the floor downstairs in his haste to look for his beloved, calling out his friends and her name.

"Anna!" he went to the kitchen but no one's there. "Horo! Ren!" the living room was also empty. _Where could they be?_ He searched the rest of the downstairs rooms but no sign of his friends or his fiancée's body could be seen. He fell on his knees. _Where is she? What's happening? _Then he heard a start of an engine. His head snapped up and eyes widened in fear. He went out of the farthest room, walking slowly, he strutted towards the front door where he could hear all of them. _Did they decide to bring Anna's body to a funeral home? Why didn't they ask him first?_

Tears started forming in his eyes. _ Why didn't they wake him up? How could they? _ He ran outside and whirled both Horo and Ren who were standing side by side before giving them both a blow.

"How could you?" he shouted. "Where's Anna?" he continued to lash out of them, ignoring the protests of the girls. He didn't even try to see his surroundings nor the people around him, trying to stop him from punching his friends. "How could you?"

He fell down on his knees and hands, crying rivers of tears. "Anna…" he sniffled. "Anna…" His fists closed in a tight ball. He punched the ground, his hand already bleeding. He felt someone touched him, in a comforting way.

"Yoh…" he jerked his hands away from Tamao. But then someone gently held his hands again but he couldn't make himself to push it away. He cried and cried, tears blurring his vision. "Yoh, a different voice called out to him, raspy, like it hadn't been used for so long a time. She cleared her throat and spoke again. "Yoh, Look at me."

His eyes swimming in tears, he looked up and saw the deepest black orbs staring back at him, their faces a few inches from each other. He felt her thin, soft hands wipe the tears away. "Stop crying, Yoh-baka." Hearing her voice again, seeing her talking to him, calling him names and looking at him with gentle eyes, made his heart skip a beat. His eyes wide and mouth hung open; he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He didn't even want to blink, afraid that she'll suddenly disappear. He didn't want his friends to say that his having hallucinations nor that he is just dreaming. _Please, please, this is not just a dream right?_ His injured, bleeding hands cupped her face, not believing he's seeing. He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

"If this is a dream, please don't wake me up anymore.. Let me live in this dream forever." He whispered. He felt the face of the angel stretched a bit, smiling. "A dream, huh?" then she continued, "I you want to live in a dreamland, Would you like me to knock you out and send you there right here, right now?" the sweet voice teased.

"Eh? Anna!" he half-whined, seeing the amusement in her eyes. He suddenly became serious again. "This isn't really a dream?" he asked. He wanted to hear it. He wanted her to confirm it. He wanted this to be true. Anna nodded. "But how? You were… They… I am confused." He stuttered, frowning a bit.

Anna just smiled at him before saying, "Stop thinking. Aren't you happy that I am back?" throwing an amused gaze at her fiancé.

"Of course! Of course I am!" he cried, defensively. Then everything that happened came rushing back at him. He pulled Anna to him and securing her frail body in a warm embrace. "You don't know how afraid I was. I didn't know what to do! I thought I'm going insane!"

"Yoh…"

"Anna, don't leave me again… Let's live together… 'Till the end… Can you promise me?" He released her from his embrace and searched her eyes. She gave him a small nod. "I love you, Koiishi. I can't leave this life without you. I just can't"

"Don't worry. I can't also leave this world without you..." she whispered, looking down at their entwined hands and saw his, bleeding. "Look at what you did! You're bleeding!" she scolded him lightly before pulling him up. "Come on, baka. Let's clean that up." She looked around looking for everyone, but they were not there anymore. She faced their home and stared at, memories of the past month flooding her mind. It had been a very long journey, but she didn't mind. It made both of them stronger and their bond deeper. She traipsed towards the Inn but Yoh pulled her back to him capturing her lip with his, enjoying their surprised response and warm pressure. He placed his hands at the either side of her head before breaking the kiss.

"Welcome back Anna."

**AaAaA**

_Who said Goodbyes are forever?_

_A word that can make us cry._

_Goodbyes signify new beginnings,_

_A way of having new life._

"**We only part to meet again."~ John Gay**

**AaAaA**

_THE END_

**A/N:**

Yah! This is TRULY and FINALLY goodbye for my fan fic Goodbye. I know I already put in the third chapter that it's the end. I don't know if I should still post the epilogue I wrote for the story because I think I love how this story ended. So maybe not anymore. Kekeke. Some of the part of this chapter is actually a part of the epilogue (A flash back to be exact).

I am so happy, I already have a computer again so I will be able to update more frequently. I am currently typing down chapters of my other stories. I've been to idle these last few months. I am actually wondering if my stories still have readers. XDDD.

Anyways, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank every one of you who supported this story. I hope you like how it ended. If there are something that is quite confusing for y'all just PM me and I'd gladly answer all of them! And Oh! I'll be updating LMTL on Sunday. I think. :3

Thank you1 Thank you! GOODBYE!


	5. Epilogue

**Title:** Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** IDOSK

**Summary: **

"Yoh… Anna loves you, you should know that. Well... you should've known that a long time ago, ne?"

"I am just confused right now." Yoh sighed. _Ren is right. I know she loves me but what's this feeling? Something is just isn't right._

**Goodbye**

**Epilogue**

Manta thought that being exposed to the fights, deaths and blood would already immune them from feeling pain from it. Thus, what happened a few days ago struck all of them really hard. Anna's death. They thought that there's nothing they can do anymore. Because of the heart shattering event, they almost forgot that they are shamans, not ordinary people. They forgot what happened to Ren before. Maybe, it's because Anna is already resigned to her fate and she accepted it with open arms.

Good thing that Pilika remembered Jeanne-san.

They have been traveling for the past year and they have no idea where they are at that time and they completely forgot about her and her ability.

Pilika even hid it from the rest of them, saying that it wouldn't be a surprise anymore. She's not sure if it would work but then, they can only hope.

"Can you tell us now what you really did back then?" Horo asked his sister again for who knows how many times now.

Pilika smiled sweetly. "It was what Ren told us that time that reminded me of her. I called the Keiko-sama and asked for Mikihisa-sama but she said he's already on his way.

Kino-sama sent someone to tell him that we need him to do something and also told me to wait for him."

"And the favor you asked him is to look for Jeanne-san, right?" Manta squeaked. They are in the living room watching leisurely. Anna and Yoh are out for the day. They went to Luke's clinic to have her check up and left the Inn to their friends, for a while.

"Yeah. I just remembered what happened to Ren-chan before and how Jeannne-sama helped Yoh to bring him back." Ren was muttering something under his breath. "What?" Pilika innocently asked him.

"I said don't call me Ren-chan." He growled.

"Why not?" but he didn't answer so Pilika continued her story. "Anyway, So I thought that maybe, she could also help him again with Anna-chan. That's all you need to know. The rest of the story is already known to all of you aside from Yoh-kun and Anna-chan."

All her friends nodded and they can't help but remember what really happened that day.

_Flashback_

"Who was that?" Ren followed her out of the room and kept on pestering her. "Why aren't you telling us what you're plan is," he muttered "leaving us in the kitchen like that."

"Just shut up okay? I wanted to talk to Master Mikihisa so I went out."

"That is not what I'm talking about!" when she still didn't utter a word he continued. "Who was that person you gave a ring after jumping like a crazy woman a moment ago?"

"Just wait and see okay?" she continued to hum happily while sliding the door open, revealing a snow covered garden.

"Where are you going again?" Ren called out to her.

"I'll just have to wait for someone here outside. I asked Master Mikihisa a favor and he's arriving anytime now. "

Their friends were standing a few feet from where they are, hiding at one of the rooms, listening to their conversation.

"What do you think did Pilika asked Mikihisa-sama to do?" Tamao whispered.

"I do not know," Horo frowned. "Sometimes I also am unaware of what my sister thinks. She has these weirdest ideas, but I hope this one, this idea she has right now, could help us bring Anna back."

"Yeah I hope that, too." Manta said. "Yoh's not taking this really good. He'll break down if we don't do anything."

"But we will all die, one way or the other. It's just Anna left us earlier than we can imagine. If this won't work, whatever it is that Pilika plans, we just have to be there for Yoh and help him through this pain." Tamao strained her ears more to listen to the conversation between their two friends.

"It's cold. Why do you have to wait outside? Wait for him inside the Inn. You might catch a cold." They heard him say.

"Ha! Is that worry I'm hearing from the great Tao?" Ren groaned. They heard muttering some incoherent words but couldn't quite hear clearly.

"Pigheaded… stubborn…doesn't listen…."

Tamao, Ryu, and Manta looked at each other and then set their gaze and at the Ainu beside them. "What?" he asked. With the knowing glances he's receiving, he exclaimed "Oi! What are you thinking, huh? My sister and that shark-head? Nah! That won't do."

"Sssssssshhhhhhhhhh!" Manta hushed him.

"Ren, can you bring Anna's body in one of the rooms downstairs?" That caught their attention. They thought that Ren would ask her again for the reason but silence continued to envelop them. They waited and waited but they just heard his foots steps echoing. He's marching up the stairs. _He's going to get Anna's body, like what Pilika said. _Their faces held a horrified look and Horo dashed out of the room to stop him.

"Ren!" the said boy stopped in his tracks. He just stood his ground. "What do you think are you doing?"

"I am going to bring Anna's body down stairs."

"Are you crazy?" He looked at him incredulously. But Ren already stated walking towards where Anna is. "Oi!" The Chinese shaman stopped in front of the door and contemplated for a moment, maybe having second thoughts or maybe thinking of what to do if Yoh would do something stupid. He opened the door, sliding it quietly.

Horo followed him inside and saw Yoh sleeping soundly, Anna's body beside him. They looked like they both just fell asleep because of a very tiring day. But then, reality is still harsh and they both know that Anna's not sleeping, as much as Yoh would like to delude himself, thinking that Anna's just in deep slumber, they both know that she's not with them anymore.

Ren, scooped Anna's body from the bed, pushing Yoh's arm, which protectively wrapped around her slim waist. "Do you really want to be the next one to die?" Horo demanded. "You do know what would happen if Yoh wakes up without Anna beside her right?"

But Ren just continued to tread down the hallway, down the stairs and through the door of one of the rooms down stairs. He lay Anna's body down gently on a futon.

**AaAaA**

So Mikihisa-sama arrived with Jeanne and Marco after a few minutes and Jeanne did all her best to bring Anna back. One moment, their hopes were already crashed, seeing how Jeanne was having a hard time doing her task. But she continued. Anna had been friends with her too. So she's not only doing this to help Yoh and the others but also to bring her friend back to all of them. To hear her cold voice reprimand the boys. To give her fiancé training from hell. To do everything that she once have done. To continue breathing. To continue living.

She's all they've got. They put all their hopes on her so she needs to give all her best.

Head bent down and eyes flowing with tears, she shook her head. "I already did what I can do. I am sorry." Her voice broke.

They all cried. Horo held Iamao, comforting her while Pilika tried hard not to look that shaken, but failing. She buried her face in her hands, only to be pulled in a warm embrace of a certain young man with pointed hairstyle.

Mikihisa thanked Jeanne and Marco from coming all the way with him to Funbari. They needed to go right away for they have important things to do so Mikihisa, Ryu and Chocolove accompanied them to the gates. Chocolove being the joker that he is couldn't find the will to crack a joke because of the heavy atmosphere He remind silent, just like Ryu. Silently weeping inside for their friend's death. Tamao, Pilika, Horo and Ren followed after putting a cloth over Anna's body.

_All hope's gone._

**AaAaA**

"Thank you so much, Jeanne-san. We really are so grateful for trying to help. "Pilika hugged her before letting them go. Marco opened the door to their car and bow to Mikihisa and the others. Jeanne was now inside the vehicle with tear-streaked face.

"We really are sorry. Please accept our deepest condolences…" and with that Marco and Jeanne drove away.

It was then that they heard someone screaming.

"Anna... Horo! Ren!" Ren and Horo stiffened while the girls turned to the voice's direction. After a moment, Yoh's angry and grief-stricken face welcomed them.

"How could you?" Yoh shouted. "Where's Anna?" he continued to lash out at them, ignoring the protests of the girls. Tamao and Pilika tried to stop him from doing damage to Ren and Horo and also to his own. "How could you?"

He fell down on his knees and hands, crying rivers of tears. "Anna…" he sniffled. "Anna…" His fists closed in a tight ball. He punched the ground, his hand already bleeding. Tamao tried to call out to him. She touched his hand gently.

"Yoh…" Yoh jerked his hand away from Tamao. She was about to held his again when she felt someone touched her shoulder. She heard the people around them gasp. She looked up to see Anna with a small smile at her. She felt like screaming, but Anna raised her hand and put her finger on her lips, telling her to hush. _How did it happen? I thought Jeanne-san was unable to bring Miss Anna?_

"Yoh," Anna called out to him, her voice raspy, like it hadn't been used for so long a time. She cleared her throat and spoke again. "Yoh, Look at me."

His eyes swimming in tears, he looked up and saw the deepest black orbs staring back at him, their faces a few inches from each other. She cradled his face between her thin but soft palms and wiped his tears away. "Stop crying, Yoh-baka."

Yoh, maybe still shocked, didn't say anything after seeing her. Different emotions crossed his face. It went from shocked to bliss to fear to hurt. His injured, bleeding hands cupped her face, not believing what he's seeing. He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

"If this is a dream, please don't wake me up anymore... Let me live in this dream forever." They heard him say.

Pilika pulled Tamao away from the two and said. "Come on, let's give some alone time, Tammy-chan."

"But... How?" her face showing the confusion she's feeling.

"I don't know, too. But then, why do we still need to question how it happened? The most important thing is that Anna's back and yes, let's leave the two first." She dragged with her out to the road.

"Where are we going?" Ren questioned.

"To a place where we would not be able to interrupt someone else's reunion."

_End of Flashback_

"What's keeping them so long? I am so hungry!" Horo exclaimed, earning him a whack on the head from her sister.

"Why do you always think of food? Sometimes, I really want to deny that you are my brother."

Ren snorted. "Why, No one will believe you anyway."

"What do you mean by that?" both the Ainus yelled at him.

"Well, you are already giving yourselves the reason with just your actions. You both are too loud. People would certainly not believe you are not siblings."

**AaAaA**

"I do not know how this happened. This is a miracle." Luke was in awe. The result was already out and he couldn't quite get over the fact that Anna is completely healed. "How?" he asked for the umpteenth time.

Yoh shrugged and Anna looked as indifferent as ever. "I have no idea. Anna nor my friends won't tell me how it happened. They are all tight-lipped about it." He looked at his watch. "Oh I didn't realize that it's already so late. I think we need to get moving now."

"Okay." Luke said, rising from his seat and extending his hand to Yoh. He took it with a smile. Luke then turned to Anna. "I am really happy for the both of you. Please live a long life together, kay? Do not stress yourself out too much this time."

**AaAaA**

"We're home!" after leaving Luke's clinic, they decided to go buy some food for dinner. Their friends might bash them for staying out so late. It's already a few minutes past eight in the evening when they left the clinic and now he's pretty sure that it's already half past nine. Anna went straight to her room. She mentioned that she wants to take a shower before eating dinner. But of course, she ordered Yoh to cook their dinner.

"What took you so long?" Horo asked him once he entered the kitchen. "We were all very hungry so we decided to rummage through your refrigerator."

"Did you go on a date with Anna, Yoh-kun?" Pilika asked, standing right behind her brother.

"Nah, we just went to the clinic and stop by the grocers to buy dinner."

"Ooooh.. dinner! We'll get to eat dinner!" Horo exclaimed. Pilika glared at her brother before yelling right in his ear.

"Onii-chan! You already ate dinner! We SHOULD go home now. Okay?"

"Yeah, Ainu, go home. Anna might feel sick again if she sees that you are still here. Might get a headache from all the yelling."

"Shut up. Go mind your own business, shark head." They continued to fight like little kids until Anna throw them all out because of the noise they are making.

"Seriously, don't your friends get to stay here without shouting and yelling at each other?"

"Well, they have been really good that time that you were sick. The atmosphere is always gloomy and sad so maybe they are just trying to make it livelier this time, since there's no reason for that kind of atmosphere anymore. They are just happy you're back.." Yoh said passing the bowl of rice to her. "Do you want some chicken?" he asked. Anna nodded.

"I was really your burden that time, right? I have not said thank you to them yet. I don't know…" her voice trailed off.

"They understand. Don't worry." He smiled his goofy smile at her. "Now, now. Finish that already so we can get to sleep early tonight. You need to rest."

"I don't feel like sleeping early. I am not sick anymore so I can do what I want to do."

"Anna…" but she has this expression that says 'if-you-continue-to-contradict-me-your-dead.' He sighed and went back to eating, bowing his head in defeat. He then felt someone hug him from behind, recognizing Anna's unique Tamarind scent.

She put her chin on his shoulder and whispered, "You are still worried." It was not a question but rather a statement. He covered her small, frail hands with his big calloused ones.

"I just want you to stay with me. You don't know how painful it is to try to live without you." He caressed her soft small hands before continuing, "I don't want to feel that emptiness again."

"I am completely fine now Yoh. You do not need to worry," placing a light kiss on his cheeks. He knew that she is trying to comfort and assure him at the same time.

"I DO want to think that way, too. To forget what happened, to believe that it is all fine now. But I have no idea how it all happened. It's so fast, one moment you're not answering my words and questions, not opening your eyes and not breathing and after awhile your standing right next to me, looking much more alive than you've ever been. Everything had happened so fast that I feel like life didn't give me much time to cope with it first." He paused. "Don't get me wrong. I am very happy that you are back with me now but I can't help but be afraid. Every night I go to sleep these past few days, I feel so scared to close my eyes. That if I do that, I might wake up the next morning and see you dead once again…"

Anna uncoiled her arms around him and sat beside her fiancé. Yoh, puzzled, turned to peer at her. She remained so silent, contemplating. "I saw everything that happened. I already long accepted my fate. I was really happy to die in your arms. I thought that you, like me, already accepted the fact that I will eventually die.

But when I saw how you broke down, you almost lost it, because of my death. I wanted to come back and make everything alright again. But... but I don't know how. I tried to grab your attention, but you're too grief-stricken that you can't hear me. I tried to call out to your friends-"

"OUR friends." She smiled and continued.

"-our friends but they were so busy thinking of a way to help you get through it all. I am growing hopeless by the minute. I stayed beside you, listening to your monologue, smiling and responding now and then at your words but aside from that, I feel so helpless knowing that I can't make the pain you're feeling go away. Good thing Pilika thought of what everyone had forgotten… Jeanne. I saw how she set to her goal of bringing me back. I saw her call Keiko and talk to Mikihisa-sensei; I saw how Horo and Ren brought my body to the rooms below, and saw how Jeanne did everything to pull my consciousness back to life."

Yoh remained silent. Dinner already forgotten. He listened with all his attention to what really happened. He didn't miss a single word. He felt so grateful to their friends for helping him, while he just sulked and cried like a baby at the far corner of the room, being refused his favorite toy. He felt shame wash over him.

"They thought that Jeanne was unable to bring me back. I felt their remorse and pain and hopelessness at the same time. I didn't know that they felt that way for me. I thought before that they are just doing those things because of you. But they proved me wrong.

I tried to touch Pilika but they already went out to follow Mikihisa and the others. I moved to follow them but I felt like something is tugging on me, pulling me towards the futon. I also didn't know how it happened but when I touched myself, I didn't feel anything at all. I just sensed what energy was left from what Jeanne tried to accomplish. I remember myself closing my eyes but when I opened it, I was welcomed with the smooth white silk over my face. It surprised me. I didn't know what happened but all I know is that I am back and here to stay… That I am sure of."

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"Thank you for telling me this and…" he leaned closer to her, their noses touching, eyes gentle and searching. "Thank you for coming back to me."

Anna lightly brushed her lips to the surprised chocolate haired young man, "How can I refuse?" Yoh chuckled, and cupped her face gently, smiling down at her. "You're just too irresistible." Anna teased.

"Oh yeah?" Yoh raised an eyebrow. "Then promise you won't say goodbye anymore, ne?" lightly tapping Anna's nose.

"_I promise." _

**AaAaA**

**A/N: **I hope this cleared the questions on you mind, people. If not, I really am sorry.

Oh well, I have to finish my other stories as well. I have so many ideas coming out of my mind for my other six stories that I don't know what I should start writing first. LMTL still has a long way to go while the others are just one or to chapters away. So maybe, I'll update LMTL now and then and try to finish the rest of the short chaptered stories.

Thank you to the people who read and review (once again).

Lily, Babsi-Flocke, totalamuto, HPCS2, kawaii, cookie29, majrocks, yehey, keiko-sama, and cute-manga. Thank you for reading the story, I hope that you liked the ending (I love it, though XDD, it's my story haha). To EsPidibizy, HPCS2, majrocks, totalamuto, and Winly Elric for putting it on their alerts and to totalamuto and cookie29 for giving it the honor of being one of their faves. Thank you! Thank you!

Anyhows, _Goodbye_!

~MNH


End file.
